Confession
by Sariyuki
Summary: PG13 - Yaoi. Duo's got a mission of his own. He's got a confession to make.


Author: Sariyuki

Pairing: 2+1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine, you know that as well as I do!

--------------------------

"Take my hand", Duo held out his right arm toward his partner-in-crime.

The other boy was still silent, a little bewildered perhaps. _What is Duo up to now?_ But he covered it up with his mask of indifference. "No."

They were just back from completing yet another mission. The mission was easy enough but it took place in a city, 10 hours drive from their apartment. That was why both boys were awfully tired, and stiff from the long drive home. But Duo had something on his mind. He had set himself out for another mission.

"Don't be such a tight-ass, Heero. Come, I want to show you something," explained Duo, still holding out his arm.

Heero raised an eyebrow inquiringly.

"I'll show you the most beautiful thing in the world", Duo flashed his brightest grin, seeing his partner's blank expression.

Heero shrugged and unthinkingly took Duo's offering hand, "Now what?"

Almost at once, Duo jumped out of his bed and dragged the other boy out of the room they shared together.

"Hey!" Heero protested in vain, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Come, let's go to the roof!"

Still dragging Heero with all his might, Duo easily covered two steps at a time climbing up the stair. Heero, all too aware of his hand holding the other boy's hand, could only follow in silence with the turmoil of his heart. _What is this feeling?_ He felt his cheeks burning hot. _Is this normal? What the hell am I blushing for?_ He shook his head. _This is not right. Not right at all._

Sensing something not quite right, Duo stopped abruptly, let go of Heero's hand and turned around to face his partner. He was surprised to find Heero looking at him in a weird way, "Heero? What's wrong?"

Trying hard to hide his embarrassment, Heero answered stiffly, "Nothing's wrong."

Duo shrugged his slender shoulder and kept going up, "Come then."

Once they were in the roof of the apartment building, Duo stretched his body slowly and took a deep breath. The wind was warm and comforting. It blew steadily across the vast building. Duo looked around in satisfaction. He took another deep breath, inhaling the scent of the evening wind. He slumped his body against the stoned floor.

"Ah ... isn't this lovely?"

Heero looked around him and could not find anything lovely. _Well, except for the slumped figure in front of ..._ Quickly he mentally shook the thought. _What is wrong with me?!_ Couldn't find the right answer to Duo's question, Heero kept silent.

"Heero, come sit down," Duo said, motioning Heero to sit next to him.

Heero obliged. He sat his body next to Duo carefully not to sit on Duo's braid.

"Now, look at the sky," commanded Duo.

Once again, Heero obliged. He cast his gaze to the night sky. The sky was dark with bluish complexion, curiously alight. There were billions of stars winking at him. They seem so alive. They seem to watch him with interest. He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight.

"Beautiful, isn't it? I always love the night sky," said Duo in a dreamy kind of voice.

"Yes. It's beautiful," replied Heero slowly. "I never noticed it"

Duo smiled. "No, I know you didn't. That's why I had to show you tonight."

Heero cast a sideway glance at his partner, "Why?"

Duo quickly turned away from the inquiring eyes. He set his jaw tightly. He made this plan. He had to carry on with it. It's been unbearable living in denial. He couldn't take it anymore.

Duo knew he had to confess his feeling sooner or later. He held this burden long enough. It's not that he had not tried. He lost count on how many times he was so close in admitting his feelings to his partner but he chickened out in the last moment. _So much for a God of Death!_ He scowled at himself miserably. However, Duo was determined this time. As nervous as hell, he scanned his surrounding quickly. _The setting is right. The atmosphere is appropriate. And I think I could just make up a romantic title like Confession Under The Stars or something like that ... _He braced himself.

"Heero ... there's something I want to tell you ..."

Heero sensed something unusual coming from the lips of his partner. He sensed seriousness. _Well, well, this is something new ..._

"What is it?" Heero tried not to sound too curious. He felt uneasy but he couldn't figure out what was it that he felt uneasy about. _And why is he looking at me like that? _His heart skipped a beat. _Those cobalt blue eyes ... how come they're so beautiful?_ Heero was surprised at such honesty coming from his own thought.

Duo took a deep heavy breath. He turned his eyes from Heero penetrating gaze. He gathered his battered courage to form another sentence, which he hoped was coherent enough, "Well ... you know that we've been partners ... well, for almost four years now and ... and I guess ... I think that ..."

This didn't go as well as he had planned. _Damn! Damn! Damn!_

Heero was expecting a further speech but he didn't get any. He glanced sideways and felt the other boy's uneasiness. "Is something wrong?"

Duo's nervousness was getting at him now. _Everything is wrong. Hell, even my stomach doesn't feel right!_

"No," replied Duo quickly, too quickly, before he could think. "Well, maybe ..."

"What do you mean? You don't seem yourself tonight," Heero tried his best to scowl.

"Maybe you're right ..."

_Well, curse it! It is now or never! _Duo edged closer to Heero's body and leaned to kiss his partner's mouth before Heero realized what's happening.

Heero's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. His brain seemed to cease working and his heart raced so quickly, he felt he's going to faint. _What is happening?_ He felt Duo's soft lips pressed firmly on his, Duo's hand on his cheek. He felt his stomach lurched. _This is wrong ..._ He tried to retort. _But how come I feel so right ..._

Heero let a strangled moan escaped from his lips. He closed his eyes and replied the kiss, a little uncertain at first. Duo sensed the response, relieved and surprised. He slowly withdrew himself and gazed at two most beautiful eyes in his entire universe. "Heero ...", he sighed the name deliberately slow, longingly. "I love you."

Still dizzy from the kiss, Heero tried to arrange his mind in order. He never saw Duo so serious, so ... ethereal like this. His mind was clouded with a sensation he couldn't exactly define. He tried to analyse the situation. But all he could think about was the kiss. _He kissed me_. It was ... unbelievable. It was all he ever wanted ... _He said he loves me?_

"But why? How?"

"Why? I don't know. I guess there's no why or how"

"I think you're the most beautiful person in this entire planet," added Duo. _How can anyone resist you?_

Heero tried to speak but failed miserably. Hot steam rose to his cheeks. Duo had never seen his partner look helpless but there he was, as helpless as he can be. Duo tried not to grin. But he didn't try hard enough.

"That's a compliment, in case you don't know," teased Duo with a twinkle of his usual mischief glint in his eyes.

Heero scowled unconvincingly. "I still don't understand any of this."

"Well, I just confessed my feelings to you. Now it's up to you."

Heero looked at the expectant eyes, hopeful and fearful at the same time. There was still the question of right and wrong somewhere in the recess of his mind but somehow it wasn't really that important anymore. He never felt like this before. _Is it excitement? Confusion? Bewilderment? Or is it happiness with a mix of everything else?_

"What do you feel, Heero ... about me?"

Heero recognised the nervousness in Duo's voice. He allowed himself a little smile. He felt so strange, indeed, unlike his own composed and stoic self he always was. This emotion he was feeling was something new to him. Something, he felt, that is ... precious.

"You know, Duo ... what you said was true. You showed me the most beautiful thing in the world."

Duo smiled uncertainly, "You mean the stars? Yeah, told you they're beau- ..."

"No, I mean you."

"Huh?" Duo was shocked, couldn't believe what he heard. For once, he didn't know what to say. _Did he really think that I am the most beautiful thing in the world?_

Heero couldn't hide his delight watching the effect of his words on Duo, which was blushing furiously. "It was a compliment, you know, in case you don't know."

Duo stared at Heero in disbelief. _Is this really Heero I'm seeing? He can't be joking, seriously?! _Then he laughed and laughed. This was just so weird, so funny. "God, Heero ... You joked! You actually used my line against me! This is so unbelievable! What's got into you?"

"Shut up," Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders and turned Duo around to face him.

"You said you want to know what I feel, huh?" He placed both his hands on Duo's face. Duo met his gaze and nodded. Heero explored the beautiful face in front of him, he ran his fingers to brush Duo's cheek, "I feel like kissing you again."

Before Duo could register what he just heard, Heero pulled Duo's face towards his and kissed him slowly, passionately.

And the stars ... the stars above watched the two souls became together that night. The wind whispered and sang softly into the twilight. For once, the universe seemed to listen to the silent promises of the lovers in the world. It was a beautiful night, that night.

- Finish -


End file.
